A Choice of Life and Death
by Reeves3
Summary: When Zurg manages to ruin Buzz's life by giving him a choice to make, all things spiral down for Buzz and he's no longer at Star Command but on Earth, in the county Elm. The home of sheriff Woody and ranch runner Jessie. R&R but most of all ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: No Longer on Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I can't stop. I really can't, lol. Don't worry guys, 20 Different Kisses and Bonding Beyond Boundaries will be updated, as soon as I get my laptop back. It's currently away being fixed by a nice gentleman. So fingers crossed and hope that all my memory is safe on there. **

**So new story that came to my mind this morning. Started writing this afternoon and submitting the first chapter this evening. **

**It's Buzz and Jessie once again, with a bit of Woody and Bo. It also has Buzz Lightyear of Star Command in the mix too.**

**I hope you readers enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

His breaths were sharp intakes as his pushed against the water with his legs and arms. Each stroke caused a splash and a ripple to spread across the pool. He was alone in the Star Command swimming pool, next door was the gym but all was quiet in there to. The white in Buzz's eyes were bloodshot red, clashing against his navy eye colour. It wasn't the chlorine that was stinging them.

Twelve hours ago when Buzz had been on duty with his team, Mira Nova, Booster and XR a distress call came through on their monitor from Capital Planet. The call hadn't been just from anybody. It had been from Emperor Zurg. He had shown up on the screen to gloat to his archenemy, Buzz Lightyear, that he had captured Buzz's parents.

Being the hero he was Buzz had flown to the planet at top speed, ignoring the protests from his team that it could be a trap. But Buzz was never wrong, especially when it came to Zurg. Buzz was usually one step ahead. However, the fear for his parent's safety caused Buzz to be reckless and he journeyed down to the planet in the solo space craft fitted to rocket 42 alone.

When he reached his parents home, it was deserted. Buzz searched from top to bottom for his mother and father but they weren't there and the knot in his stomach twisted even tighter. It was when he returned back downstairs did he hear Zurg's victorious laughter.

Buzz had turned on the spot, aiming his laser and set to kill. Zurg stood at the end of the hallway opposite Buzz, dressed in a royal purple armour and helmet with gleaming blood red eyes and a mechanical yellow mouth. Buzz's fingers slightly pushed down on the laser on his arm, ready to fire but Zurg gave him a choice.

"A choice?" asked Buzz, his fingers still hovering over his laser.

"Yes Lightyear. You see, while you've been dillydallying down here, my robots have been making themselves welcome on your rocket. Don't worry your crew members are fine...for now. They are being held captive on the rocket but your parents are back at my lair on Planet Z, surrounded by robots. You must choose Lightyear. Who are you going to save? You crew members or your parents?"

Buzz reached the end of the pool and rested his muscled arms on the side, as he caught his breath back. His feet stood on the shallow end of the pool. He wiped away the tear that was slowly trailing down his cheek. The door creaked open, causing Buzz to look up.

The blue skinned Tangean princess cast her eyes around the room before they settled on Buzz.

"There you are," she said, relieved. Mira pulled the door wide open and entered the warm swimming pool. Even though she was off duty, she was still wearing her space ranger outfit. She slowly approached Buzz and sat down on the tiles around the pool. Buzz didn't speak a word.

"I've been talking to the crew members who went to Planet Z," Mira said, gently. Buzz stared at the moving water below him.

"Buzz, your parents were dead before they got there. Zurg had already murdered them. He wanted you to go to them instead of coming back to Booster, XR and I, so you could loose your crew and parents in one day," explained Mira. Buzz shook his head, allowing the new information to process in his mind but he didn't want to hear it.

"Mira, I failed," he said, with a heavy heart. Mira's bright blue eyes blinked at him.

"Don't do that to yourself Buzz. You didn't fail anybody. It wasn't your fault," she said. Buzz smacked the water with his fist, causing Mira to jump back away from the splash.

"Then how come my parents are dead!" he shouted, his voiced echoed around the pool. "Zurg won! He beat me!" Buzz drifted backwards from the edge of the pool and murmured in a lower voice.

"They're dead, because I failed them."

Mira's eyes filled with sympathy for Buzz as she watched him carry the guilt on his shoulders while floating in the water. The door opened once more and Commander Nebula hobbled in, his peg leg clanked on the surface. Buzz stood up along with Mira and saluted him. He waved them off with a hand as he strode closer. Buzz swam over to the steps and hauled himself out from the grasping water and reached for his towel. Water dripped from his black trunks and trailed down his toned body from his medium brown shaggy hair.

"You're both off duty. What are you still doing in your rangers suit Nova?" the Commander asked.

"I haven't had chance to get out of it yet sir, I've been busy questioning the crew members on rocket 23," said Mira. The Commander nodded his head.

"I've had a word with them too. Well run along back home ranger, I need a word with Lightyear," said Commander Nebula. Mira nodded her head and gave one last look at Buzz, who was now dry, before leaving the swimming pool. Commander Nebula waited a couple of minutes to speak when the door had crashed shut.

"Have there been any sightings of Zurg?" Buzz asked. Nebula nodded his head.

"He's been see this past hour in his rocket travelling towards Planet Z," said Commander Nebula. Buzz gave an abrupt nod and went to walk past his commander but Nebula placed a firm grip on Buzz's shoulder.

"You are not going after him." Buzz turned his head to the left, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"With all due respects Commander, but I am going after him!" he snapped.

"You're off duty Buzz," Nebula reminded. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Then I'm going after him in my own time," he said. He removed his commander's grip and started to make his way to the door.

"Don't you think this is what Zurg wants?" Commander Nebula asked, raising his voice. Buzz paused at the door and turned around. The Commander took a couple of steps closer to Buzz. "Zurg knows you'll go after him, and if you do it in your own time then you'll be alone and he will win. Remember Buzz, revenge is something we don't promote at Star Command. Your parents won't want you doing this."

Buzz gave a sigh, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Okay then. I'm back on duty in the morning and I will go after Zurg," said Buzz. Nebula rubbed the back of his neck, his expression distressed and slightly guilty.

"You won't ever be going back on duty again Buzz," he said, sorrowfully. Buzz's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked fearful for the answer.

"After these recent events Madam President from Capital Planet flew over to have a meeting with me. We both agreed that you are too emotionally involved to carry on work at Star Command. I don't want to see you go Buzz. You're one of the best ranger's we've got here but it's for your own good," said Commander Nebula.

The hope inside Buzz to have his revenge on Zurg burnt out like a candle come to the end of its wick. His job had gone, his parents were gone and he had nothing left.

Buzz inhaled a deep breath, wishing all of this was a dream.

"Commander, please. I have to stay, I have to get Zurg!" he argued. Commander Nebula shook his head sadly. Instead of a strong grip, Nebula placed a comforting hand on Buzz's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Buzz."

Without another word Commander Nebula wobbled out of the swimming pool to return to his job. Buzz listened to him walk away, with the sound of humming from the pool filters in the background. He scooped up his clothes and stormed out of the swimming pool with the thought that Zurg had effectively ruined his life in just a few hours.

"Some dream, this is a bloody nightmare!" he seethed.

* * *

**Poor Buzz. :( So what did you think? Review and let me know. **

**Reeves3. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Life in Elm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I'm sort of making this story up as I go along but it's turning out quite well. I'm pleased with this chapter. Thank you to liloapril, Phoenix-LOL, Cowgirl, The139Blossom and dragon1215 for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank you for all the faves and alerts too!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to review.**

**Reeves3**

* * *

Buzz stepped out from his truck and breathed in the fresh air, amazed at how different it was than inhaling the city air. He shut the door and locked his car and turned to look at his new property. It was a lot different than the apartment he had been living in the city for the past year since he had been fired from Star Command.

The small country house had a slate roof and stone walls, surrounded by a grassy garden. Inside there was only one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a lounge. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Buzz. He was living in a neighbour hood outside of the local town, where he was start his new job the next day. It had been the main point of Buzz moving away from the city. He had needed a new job and working for the local law enforcement seemed like the best way to go.

A long moving van pulled up behind Buzz on the road, blocking Buzz's truck that was parked neatly on the driveway. Buzz reached into his jacket pocket and held his house keys. He quickly opened the front door while the three employees from the moving company opened up the back of the lorry. Buzz jogged to the end of the lorry to help, Stretch a tall female worker with dark purple hair who was very clumsy and seemed she had four invisible extra limbs that she kept tripping up on or knocking things over with. Twitch was a small man who constantly looked nervous and Chunk was a big man with arms as thick as tree trunks, his expression varied from happiness to anger as he lifted the heaviest objects into the house.

Neighbours from up and down the street stepped out from their houses or looked out windows to inspect the new arrival. A married couple walked over to greet their new neighbour.

"Hello there," said the woman. She was slim with blond hair and dressed very fashionably. In her arms she carried a young baby. Next to her was a handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes, he was equally as fashionable as his wife.

"Hi," greeted Buzz. He lowered a box full of books to the ground and walked down the driveway to meet them on the sidewalk. He shook hands with the man and smiled at the woman and her baby.

"I'm Barbara and this is Kenneth," introduced Barbara, indicating to her husband.

"It's Ken," said Kenneth. He took the baby off his wife. "And the little one is Elliot." Buzz smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Buzz Lightyear, new here as you can see," said Buzz. Behind them Stretch dropped a box causing something to break inside. She looked up apologetically at Buzz as he turned to stare at what had caused the smash.

"We'll pay for that," she called, pointing down at the box.

"I hope there was nothing valuable in there," said Barbara. Watching Stretch pick up the box and take it into the house.

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing," said Buzz.

"Well if there's anything you need Buzz, just give us a call," said Ken. Buzz thanked the both of them and they went on their way. Buzz continued to help remove the furniture from the lorry as the afternoon rolled by. More neighbours popped by and Buzz briefly chatted to them and soon the moving van was empty of Buzz's items.

Buzz spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and moving furniture around the house. At half eight in the evening his stomach let out a growl and he made himself a few sandwiches with a glass of water.

'_I'll have to go food shopping after work tomorrow,' _he thought.

He returned to the lounge and sat down on the couch. Placed on the floor in front of him was the remaining box to be unpacked, it had been the one Stretch dropped. He reached over and pulled it closer, his plate of sandwiches and drink rested on the coffee table. Buzz sighed. He knew what was inside it. He ripped off the tape and pulled open the flaps. Pictures in broken glass frames filled the box. Photo's from his childhood and from Star Command. Buzz picked out the broken shards of glass and lifted up his graduating photo from Star Command. He stared sadly at his younger self shaking hands with Command Nebula before shaking his head from past memories and placed the picture back.

A whole year and he hadn't heard a word from Star Command. Nothing about his old team, nothing about having his job back and he had no news about Zurg. He missed his job and wanted nothing more than to return to space but he knew it couldn't, because Commander Nebula had been right, he was too involved when it came to Zurg. If he was still at Star Command, he would be fighting Zurg for all the wrong reasons.

Buzz closed back up the box and decided it was best to put in the corner of the attic. He reached for a sandwich to settle his rumbling stomach and started to eat.

The following morning Buzz woke up earlier than his alarm clock and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The sun was quickly rising and casting light into his bedroom. Buzz groaned and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep but it was futile. His alarm started to beep and he pushed himself out of his warm and comfortable bed to go have a shower.

Icy cold water splashed onto Buzz's body the instant he stepped into the shower. He jumped and gasped, instantly waking up. He soon added some warmth and continued to wash. He carried on with his usual morning routine, drying himself, getting dressed, eating a quick but stable breakfast, brushing his teeth and grabbing his car keys before leaving his house.

He jumped into his car seat and shut the door. He adjusted the mirror and checked he looked presentable for a first day at his new job. Satisfied with how he looked, Buzz started the car and drove into the town. A month ago when he had driven down from Sycamore City to the county Elm, he had met with the chief of the station Charlie Chuckle or Chuckles, as he made Buzz call him to reduce the formality of Mr Chuckle. When Buzz had received the news that he had got the job as a deputy, he left his city life and move closer to his job.

Buzz parked his car near the building and clambered out. Apprehension flittered in his stomach as he walked inside and headed to the chief's office. He knocked on the door and a deep voice allowed him entry into the room. Buzz opened the door and Chuckles looked up at smiled at him.

"Ah! Our new deputy, good you're early. Your partner likes early workers," said Chuckles. He moved away from his desk and walked up to Buzz and shook his hand. They left the office and Buzz followed Chuckles around the building.

"My partner, sir?" asked Buzz.

"Yes, he's Sheriff Woody Pride. He takes no bull from nobody. His deputy recently retired and isn't too pleased to have a new deputy in his way but he'll be fine with it after a couple of days. You have nothing to worry about," said Chuckles.

They stopped at a door which Chuckles opened without knocking and walked inside, Buzz followed him. Leaning against his desk was a slim male about six feet three inches tall, his brown eyes turned to the door as he heard it open. A brown cowboy hat rested on top of his dark brown curly hair. Around his belt was a pair of handcuffs and two holsters, carrying his pistols.

"Good morning Sheriff, here early again?" asked Chuckles. Woody smiled.

"Where else would I be?" he asked.

"With that fiancée of yours, eh eh," said Chuckles, giving a wink.

"Bo's at her mothers, she's not doing to well," said Woody.

"Ohh, poor dear, send my best wishes. Anyway, I would like you to meet your new deputy Buzz Lightyear, Buzz this is Woody Pride," introduced Chuckles. Woody directed his firm stare at Buzz and Buzz stared back with the same fixed expression. Chuckles looked between them with a beaming smile.

"You two are going to get along like a house on fire. Well Woody why don't you show Buzz the town and show him the ropes," said Chuckles. He left the office leaving Woody and Buzz alone.

"So Lightsnack, where are you from?" Woody asked, still leaning against his desk. He wasn't impressed with his new deputy. In fact he would rather work alone than have Buzz with him. Buzz scowled, knowing that Woody had purposely said his name wrong. He realised he wasn't giving him a good first impression.

'_Maybe I can change that later on,' _he thought.

"Earth," answered Buzz. It was a lie. His home planet was Morph, but down on Earth they didn't appreciate Star Command coming down to take over their jobs as law enforcers. Buzz had to tell tales a lot during the job interview. Buzz realised he had given a stupid reply to Woody. If he had been at Star Command and asked that question, it would have been normal to reply with the name of a planet. At Star Command, they had people and aliens from all different kinds of planets.

Woody raised his eyebrow at him.

"Earth?" he repeated, thinking Buzz was being a smartarse with him.

"Sycamore City," said Buzz, quickly. Woody nodded his head. "What about you?" Buzz asked, wondering about Woody's past.

"Born and raised in Elm," said Woody. He stood up and straightened his hat on his head. The two of them walked out of the building and they walked around the town with Woody pointing out places and describing criminals that were still on the loose. They passed many people going about their business in the town. Many of them greeted Woody with a cheery wave and quick 'hello'.

"Sparks's mechanics is down the street there, Sunnyside Street is a bit dodgy and we have quite a few robberies down that way. John Hamm's butchers shop is across the street. That's Mr Spell, he's the headmaster of the elementary school. Rocky Gibraltar's gym is up the road," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head, taking in all the information.

"Oh Woody, how's Bo's mother doing?" Buzz turned around with Woody and saw a middle aged couple making their way over to them. Running around them were triplet boys.

"Howdy there Betty, howdy Bart," said Woody, smiling. "Bo's mother is getting better, Bo will be back tomorrow though as she has work."

"Bet you've been missing her," said Bart, smirking. His wife elbowed him in the chest and hissed. "Not in front of the kids!"

But the children were far away from their parent's voices and were playing with three remote controlled tractors with cranes attached to them. What they hadn't noticed though they had walked onto the road and a car was heading their way. Buzz quickly rushed over to them and scooped them up in his arms, missing the speeding car by inches.

"My children, are they okay?" Betty cried, fretting. She and her husband along with Woody hurried over to them. Passing strangers, who had seen Buzz's heroicness, smiled and started gossiping to one another.

"We're fine mom," said the three triplets as Buzz lowered them to the ground. Bart stared impressed at Buzz.

"Thank you, young man. Are you new here?" he asked. Buzz nodded his head while Woody scowled, annoyed at the attention Buzz was getting.

"Yes I am. I'm Sheriff Woody's new Deputy. My name is Buzz Lightyear," said Buzz. He shook hands with Bart while Betty was hugging her children tightly.

"How can we ever thank you?" said Betty, she let go of her children and pulled Buzz down so she could give him a hug.

"Just doing my job, mam," said Buzz, uncomfortably. Woody coughed and talked to the triplets.

"You three need to be more careful when playing on the streets," he said, sternly. The triplets lowered their heads in shame and kicked the gravel under their feet. Buzz stood up straight as Betty went and stood next to her husband.

"We're sorry sheriff," they said in unison. They looked up and suddenly started to giggle. Woody frowned and reached up to take off his hat to scratch his head but his hat was gone. Buzz watched Woody spin around on the spot and they saw a red headed female wearing his hat.

"I'm Woody, howdy, howdy, howdy," she said, in her deepest voice. Bart and Betty pursed their lips together trying not to laugh while their children were laughing uproariously.

"Jessie, that isn't funny," growled Woody. The girl, taller than Buzz but shorter than Woody, tipped the hat up to show her emerald eyes. A wide smile spread across her face. Buzz's breath caught in his throat as he stared into her eyes. His heart pounded loudly against his chest.

"Oh lighten up big brother," she said, airily. The triplets ran up to her and she grinned. Two of them wrapped their arms and legs around Jessie's legs while she picked up the third and gave him a piggy back ride while dragging the other two around on her legs.

Woody rolled his eyes at his younger sister's immaturity and continued to have a conversation with Bart and Betty. Buzz listened to the conversation but his eyes kept returning to Jessie. In all his years of exploring the universe he had never come across anyone as beautiful as her. After ten minutes Jessie walked over to them and dropped the children off to their parents.

"Well we best be off, the children have their appointment at the dentist," said Betty.

"Dad said we were going to the sweet shop," said one of the triplets, as they walked away. Jessie chuckled as she saw Betty narrow her eyes at her husband, who was being questioned by his three sons.

"He's put his foot in it there," she said. Jessie removed her brother's hat from her head and reached up to place it back on his.

"Thank you," said Woody. Jessie smiled at him and then finally locked her eyes on Buzz. Her smile grew, and she blushed under the gaze of his navy eyes.

"Who's this handsome chap?" she asked, looking up and down at him.

"This is my new deputy," said Woody, unimpressed. Jessie held out her hand for Buzz and he slowly took it.

"Well howdy. It's nice to meet you. My name is Jessie Pride and I run the Pride Ranch across the way," said Jessie. Buzz grinned.

"I-I'm err B-Buzz L-Lightyear," he stuttered. He flushed with embarrassment for stuttering but Jessie gave him a cute grin.

"It's alright to be nervous, especially if you're working with my brother but don't worry, he'll keep you safe because he's the rootinest, tootinest cowboy around these parts," said Jessie, giving a wink. The two of them dropped their handshake, even though they had stopped shaking hands a short while ago and were just holding hands, without noticing they hadn't let go.

"Is there something you wanted Jess?" Woody asked. Jessie smiled at Woody.

"There is actually. I got a new load of cattle driven over from Pete yesterday," Jessie started to explain.

"And you need me to help brand them?" Woody asked. Jessie looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You know I don't like doing it," she said, sincerely. Woody smiled and patted his sister's shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm working all this week so is next Saturday okay?" asked Woody. Jessie beamed and nodded her head.

"Perfect. Thanks Woody." Jessie kissed her brother's cheek before catching Buzz's eyes again and idea popped into her mind. "Hey Buzz, why don't you come too?" she asked.

"Sure," said Buzz, instantly before he had time to think about it. Woody stared at him and Jessie smiled once more.

"Great," she said, happily. "Well I best be off, the stables aren't going to clean themselves out. See you around."

Buzz watched Jessie walk off, entranced by her movements as she leisurely walked up the street, but was shaken out of his trance when Woody shook his shoulder and they carried on walking around the town. Jessie turned around to look back at Buzz as he walked off in the other direction. She smiled to herself, and even looking at the back of his head caused feelings to course through her body and butterflies to flitter in her stomach.

They were both thinking the same thing: _I can't wait until Saturday._

_

* * *

_

**I shall update when I can. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date with Jessie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Yeehaw thank you to PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, liloapril, dragon1215, xXCanaryXx and poetLaurie for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

The truck with a rattling engine drove slowly down Price Ranch's long drive. Dry dirt crunched beneath the wheels and Buzz stared at the surroundings out his open windows. On either side of the drive was a wooden fence and acres of green grass for horses to roam freely on. At the end of the drive way was a large country home. Two large barns were stationed at the back of the house. A heard of cattle, for beef, were kept in feedlots and some Texas Longhorns munched on the grass in their own fenced bit of land. Dairy cattle and bulls resided in another part of grassy area. A fenced chicken coop was near to the house but there were no roosters or hens to be seen.

Over the past week Jessie had returned to see her brother at the town in his office but what she wouldn't let on that she had come to see Buzz as well. Buzz enjoyed Jessie's visits and talked to her frequently before Woody dragged him off outside to patrol the town. Buzz soon realised that he was falling for Jessie and hard. He wanted to ask her out on a date but the trouble was Woody. Things hadn't improved much between Woody and Buzz at work, even now that Bo was back which pleased Woody, he was still believing he could work better alone than with Buzz.

A flash of red hair caught Buzz's attention as he continued to drive along. Jessie walked across the front of her home leading a brown horse next to her. She heard Buzz's engine and turned and waved at him. Buzz smiled and parked his truck, stepped out and made his way over to her.

"Morning," said Jessie, cheerfully. The horse next to her let out a neigh.

"Good morning. You have an amazing ranch," said Buzz, impressed with everything around him.

"Thanks, it's been in the family for eight generations. Did you find the place okay?" Jessie asked. Buzz looked around, opening his arms to show the vastness of the property.

"It's not hard to miss," he said, smiling. Jessie grinned. She wore brown boots, black and white chaps over blue jeans, and a white and yellow shirt with cuffs at the end. Her hair was tied up in a braid once again and she wore a circular red cowgirl hat on her head. The sun cast light on her face, lighting the green in her eyes and causing them to sparkle.

"You look nice," said Buzz, before he could stop himself. Jessie raised an eyebrow at his shadowed features as his back faced the sun. She tipped her hat a bit to block the sun and smiled at Buzz.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said. They had a moment of staring into each others eyes and Buzz wondered if he should ask her on a date but the horse suddenly let out a whine causing Buzz and Jessie to break eye contact.

"Okay Bullseye, I'm taking you to the stables. Come on Buzz, I'll show you around," said Jessie. Buzz walked by Jessie's side as she guided Bullseye over to the stables where four other horses stood in their stables. A worker on the ranch stood in one of the stables, grooming a white horse called Buttercup, he acknowledged Jessie and Buzz with a nod.

"These are the stables and that's Totoro over there, he takes care of the horses for me. We have a few others out on the field but they'll be groomed later," Jessie explained. She handed Bullseye's reins over to Totoro and he guided the stallion into a stable.

Buzz followed Jessie around as she showed him the different types of cattle that resided in the fields and feedlots. He listened to every word, taking in all the information from her jubilant voice.

"The cattle in the feedlots have already been branded. The best go to auction, some stay and are bred and the others end up at the butchers. The Texas Longhorns I breed and sell, they go for quite a bit to other ranch owners in different towns. I have dairy cattle in the feeding in the fields and I'm hoping to get some hens and roosters to fill the chicken coop soon," said Jessie.

"So where are the cattle we're branding today?" asked Buzz.

"In the barn behind the house, we just have to wait for Woody and Bo to arrive before we can get started. They won't be here for another hour though. Would you like to come inside for a drink?" Jessie offered, as they stopped in front of the house.

"Of course," said Buzz. He trailed behind Jessie as she opened the front door, Buzz's mouth dropped as he stared at the foyer. It was a big house. Buzz's own small house could have fit inside the entrance hallway. A wooden staircase stood in front of him and Buzz looked up at the banister that arched around in a horse shoe shape, coming back towards the door. He could see four doors upstairs, all leading off to different rooms. The downstairs rooms all linked together and started with the kitchen on the right and ended with the lounge on Buzz's left hand side. Plants in pots stood by the door. Jessie took off her hat and rested it on the end peg in a row of metal pegs drilled into the wall. Buzz spotted a shotgun behind one of the plants, Jessie caught where his eyes were lingering.

"It's for protection and warning people off my land who aren't welcome. I get a few thieves wanting to steal my livestock," said Jessie.

"I understand. If you like I can set up a patrol around the ranch," said Buzz. Jessie smiled sweetly at him.

"That's kind of you Buzz but no one has ever got past me yet and I don't want to waste any of the deputy's time," said Jessie, winking at him.

"You're not a waste of time," Buzz quickly replied. He blushed and Jessie felt a flutter in her stomach. She hadn't met anyone as sweet as Buzz before, especially someone who was so nice to her and she hadn't felt this way about anyone either.

"I-I m-mean, it w-wouldn't be a w-waste of time," covered Buzz. Jessie nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. Buzz sighed and strolled into the kitchen after Jessie.

"Is homemade lemonade okay?" Jessie asked, reaching up into one of the cupboards to pull out two tall glasses.

"That's fine," said Buzz. His eyes caught Jessie's midriff when her shirt rose up slightly as she reached up on her tiptoes to get the glasses down. His throat went dry. He really needed that drink. Oblivious to what Buzz's eyes had seen Jessie pulled open the standing fridge door and got out a jug full of lemonade. She poured the bubbly yellow liquid into the glasses and handed one over to Buzz.

"Thanks," said Buzz. He took it off her, feeling his skin heat up as their fingers touched. Buzz raised the glass to his lips and gulped down the juice, leaving half in the glass while Jessie slowly sipped hers. They sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Buzz, what made you move to Elm?" Jessie asked, placing her drink on the table. Buzz fidgeted. He didn't want to lie to Jessie but he knew he had to, he could never tell her about his ashamed past.

"The job actually, I wanted a change from the city life and transfer to somewhere quieter," said Buzz.

"Do you like it here?" Jessie asked, smiling.

"It's wonderful here," said Buzz, smiling back at Jessie. There was a moment of silence while Buzz built up his courage.

"Jessie..." he started shyly. Jessie looked at him inquisitively. "I know this might seem forward but, do you want to, well if you want to, c-come over to my place tonight for dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jessie asked, pleased. Buzz felt the tips of his ears burn.

"Yes, t-that was my a-attempt at asking you out. What do you say?"

Jessie took a sip of her drink, pretending to think about it, even though she had made up her mind as soon as he had asked her. She lowered the drink slightly and asked.

"What time shall I come round?"

Buzz grinned. "Seven o'clock?" he suggested.

"Seven, it is," agreed Jessie. Before they could talk anymore, they both heard a car come to a halt outside the house.

"They're here early," said Jessie. She got up and Buzz followed her out the house to greet Woody and Bo. Jessie wrapped them up in hugs while Buzz acknowledged Woody with a quick handshake and a 'hello' towards Bo.

"Where's the branding iron?" Woody asked, looking at his sister.

"It's all by the barn. We just need to get a fire going," said Jessie.

"Let's get started then," said Woody. He led the way towards the barn behind the house, Buzz followed behind him and Jessie and Bo brought up the rear. Up until late afternoon the four of them branded all the cattle inside the barn. Buzz had never done this before but he soon got to grips with it with the help from Jessie and a reluctant Woody.

Afterwards they strolled back to the house, finished with the branding. Before Buzz left, he quickly spoke to Jessie before she entered the house with Woody and Bo.

"I'll see you later tonight then?" he asked. Jessie smiled at him, without noticing Bo stop at the door overhearing what Buzz had just said.

"Absolutely, see you at seven," said Jessie. Buzz grinned and pulled out his car keys from his trouser pocket and got into his truck. Jessie stood on the porch with Bo and waved goodbye. When Buzz's truck rounded the corner they lowered their arms.

"Tonight?" questioned Bo, immediately. Jessie gave a sheepish grin and quickly checked to make sure that Woody was still inside the house.

"I have a date with him tonight," she said, smirking widely. Bo's mouth turned into a grin.

"You know he couldn't keep his eyes off you today," said Bo.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off him," said Jessie. She sighed. "Bo, there's something about him I really like, really, really like," she confessed.

"Someone's in love," teased Bo. Jessie smacked Bo's arm playfully and the two burst out in giggles.

"Who's in love?" Woody asked, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, a can of beer in his hand.

"I am in love with you," said Bo. She went up to Woody and pecked his lips lightly, he smiled at her. "But Jessie has a date tonight," finished Bo. The smile from Woody's face vanished and he stared at his sister. Bo sat down on the bench.

"Who with?" he asked. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Oh just with one of the cows," she said, sarcastically. "Who'd you think? Buzz of course!"

"Buzz? You like Buzz? What! Why?" Woody asked. Jessie stared at her brother, starting to get annoyed at his behaviour towards Buzz.

"For starters, he's funny, sweet, caring, handsome-,"

"I don't want you to go out with him," interrupted Woody, his protective big brother mode setting in. Jessie narrowed her eyes.

"Woody, I don't know what you've got against Buzz but I like him and I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"There's something I don't trust about him. He's hiding something," said Woody.

"Your worst than dad when I brought boyfriends home when we were growing up," snapped Jessie.

"Seeing as though he and mom have moved away, I guess I'm taking that role," said Woody. Jessie let out a frustrated growl.

"Woody, shut your bazoo. I'm going tonight whether you like it or not," said Jessie. She moved away from him and headed to the door. Before she opened it Woody yelled out.

"Take protection!" Jessie twirled around and gaped at him.

"I beg your pardon!" she cried. Woody shook his head, realising what he had just said.

"I mean the shotgun," he said. He placed a hand on his face exasperated and sat down on the bench next to Bo, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Jessie slammed the door shut.

Over on the other side of town Buzz parked his car on the drive and walked inside his home with excitement hovering in his stomach. He started to prepare things for Jessie's arrival, tidying the house up a bit, making sure he had all the ingredients ready to start cooking and showered and shaved the stubble off his jaw before changing into something more comfortable and smart.

Meanwhile Jessie let her hair down, it fell past her shoulders in sleek slightly curled layers. Woody and Bo had gone back home leaving Jessie alone to get ready. She looked at the pile of clothes on her bed, she didn't have many and most of it was all the same, but she wanted something nice for the evening and decided to empty out her wardrobe. She picked out some comfortable jeans and slid them on and wrapped a brown belt through the loop holes.

At seven o'clock Buzz stood in his kitchen pouring vegetable oil into the heated wok and added the neat cut pieces of chicken. He was about to add the vegetables when there was a knock at his front door. He walked to the door, not wanting to go to fast or to slow, and opened it to reveal Jessie. Buzz's eyes widened at how stunning she looked and she smiled at him.

"Hey, you look beautiful," said Buzz. He kissed her on the cheek and allowed her access into his home.

"Thanks. I thought I would bring some wine, after all you're cooking," said Jessie. She pulled out a bottle of red wine which she had been hiding behind her back and handed it to Buzz.

"Excellent choice," approved Buzz. He led Jessie into the kitchen and poured them a glass of wine each and carried on with the cooking. The two talked about the day at the ranch, about each other and about their pasts. When they sat at the table to eat, in Jessie's words 'a meal good enough for Mayor Davis to eat', the conversation of their pasts was still continuing.

"Do you have any parents Buzz?" Jessie asked. She saw him tense slightly and a look of guilty sadness flashed across his face briefly.

"They died a year ago," answered Buzz. Jessie gazed sympathetically at Buzz, realising she had approached upon a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry-,"

Buzz waved a hand and shook his head.

"It's alright, you didn't know. What about you? I didn't see anyone at the ranch," said Buzz.

"No, they moved to another planet actually," said Jessie. Buzz's interest perked up and he stared at Jessie.

"Another planet?" he asked. "Which one was it?"

"Verdentia, it's somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy. They took a rocket cruiser there for a holiday and liked it so much, they decided to move there. Woody was really angry at them when they moved, I didn't mind as it was their choice but he thought they thought his job as a Sheriff wasn't good enough compared to a Space Ranger who takes care of all the planets up there. It was as though Earth wasn't good enough for them," said Jessie.

"What do you think about Space Rangers?" Buzz asked.

"I don't mind them. Woody however, can't stand them. He thinks they just want to take over all law enforcement jobs over Earth and put all the sheriffs and deputies out of a job. To me though, I think they do a good job. I'm not really sure what they do up there besides protecting the universe, from what I have no idea. What do you think they're protecting us from?"

Buzz knew what they were doing. They were protecting the universe from Zurg.

"Big green aliens," Buzz joked. Jessie smiled. "With nine eyes and six legs," he continued. Jessie chuckled and they continued to talk and eat. The evening continued and an hour after finishing dessert Buzz and Jessie walked to the front door. Words seemed to vanish from Buzz's mouth as they stood at the open front door. Jessie stood in front of him, thinking of something to say, deciding what to do, waiting for him to say something or waiting for him to kiss her.

Buzz stepped closer slightly and Jessie's heartbeat quickened as he leaned his head towards her. Jessie tilted her head slightly and navy and emerald eyes searched each others eyes before lightly pressing their lips to one another. They both closed their eyes and a felt the sparks fly between them. It was a nice and simple kiss and it seemed to last for minutes but Buzz slightly pulled away and opened his eyes slightly to watch Jessie open hers and smile at him.

"Can I see you again?" asked Buzz, his voice husky.

"Yes, how about Friday, at the ranch at seven o'clock. I'll cook," said Jessie, her voice soft. Buzz smiled.

"I'll see you then," said Buzz. Jessie took a step back and smiled as she walked back to her car leaving Buzz gazing after her at the doorway.

* * *

**Reviews = Love = Happy Author = More updates! XD**

**Reeves3. **


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations and Accusation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: I wanted this chapter to be longer but I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger because I'm evil. Muhahahahaha. Sorry it's short, the next one should be longer or the one after that. **

**Thank you to poetLaurie, LilStarWriter, lilo, dragon1215, dmwcool1 and xXCanaryXx for the reviews on the last chapter. It's very much appreciated. :)**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

'_-Severe drought warnings are being spread across the land. No rain in two weeks and we won't be getting anymore for a few days. Stay hydrated out there everybody. This is Monkey with the Friday afternoon news and coming up on Cymbal Banging-Radio, Wheezy with his number one: You've got a Friend in Me.'_

The radio noise faded away as Buzz walked out of Trixie's café clutching two bottles of ice cold water. A car was parked right outside the shop. Woody sat in the driver's seat waiting for Buzz to get back with the drinks. The car belonged to the station where they both worked at and which Woody had nicknamed RC. Buzz made his way around the car and opened the passenger side door. He sat down in the seat before shutting the door to and handing Woody his bottle of water.

"Thanks," Woody muttered, as he turned the cap off his drink.

Things had become a lot more uncomfortable between Woody and Buzz during their working hours since Buzz and Jessie had their first date last Saturday. Tonight it was Jessie's turn to cook at Pride Ranch as the two had planned a second date for this evening.

Woody was severely loathing Buzz at the moment. The guy just came out of nowhere, took his spot as top hero of the town and was now dating his little sister and he was still convinced that Buzz was hiding something. He did not trust Buzz at all, and while he didn't trust him, Woody was going to make sure that Buzz didn't go near his sister again.

"Are you okay? You've been glaring at the steering wheel for ten minutes," said Buzz, looking at Woody oddly.

"Huh?" said Woody as Buzz's voice disturbed his thoughts. His eyebrows formed a frown.

"You've been off in space for the past ten minutes. Are you sure the heat isn't getting to you?" Buzz asked, staring at Woody.

"What? No, I'm fine," snapped Woody, irritated.

"Alright then," said Buzz calmly. He got back to scanning the area out of the window to his right and took an idle gulp from his bottle of water. Woody tapped his fingers on the dash board in front of him.

"Actually," Woody said slowly after a few minutes of silence. Buzz turned towards Woody. "There is something on my mind," finished Woody.

"What would that be?" Buzz asked. He was getting a feeling he knew the answer already. Woody looked at Buzz directly in the eyes.

"I want you to stay away from my sister," the sheriff growled.

'_Bingo!'_ thought Buzz. He narrowed his eyes at Woody. Buzz knew a confrontation from Woody would come soon. But it was his and Jessie's choices and Woody had no business in it.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, simply.

"Because I don't trust you," said Woody, his voice getting louder.

"Why don't you trust me?" Buzz asked, also raising his voice.

"Because I know you're hiding something!" shouted Woody. Over his shout, a call from the radio came through alerting them of a crime in progress but neither of them heard it. Buzz kept his mouth closed after Woody's outburst and the two of them glared at each other.

"I'm not hiding anything!" said Buzz through gritted teeth while curling his hands into fists.

"Oh yeah?" questioned Woody, confidently while arching an eyebrow. He reached into the backseat and brought forward a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Buzz asked, trying to grab for the sheet but Woody moved it away in time for him to grab it.

"I did a background check on you," confronted Woody, his voice still raised and once again they missed the radio message as he yelled at Buzz. "I went through the list of fraudsters first, to make sure you are who you say you are and that came up with nothing. So I checked your name and that too came up with nothing. Okay, I thought, so you haven't done anything illegal. So I then checked Sycamore Hospital birth certificates. NOTHING CAME UP! Everywhere I searched, no information on you came up at all. If I had to guess, _Buzz Lightyear_, I would say you weren't even from this planet at all!" Woody tossed the blank piece of paper at Buzz and breathed heavily though his nostrils while glaring at Buzz.

Buzz opened his mouth but the radio message came through for a third time.

"PRIDE! LIGHTYEAR! Will someone, pick up the bloody control already?" Chuckles yelled through the speaker. Buzz quickly picked up the small controller in his hand and raised it to his lips, pushing the button in on the side.

"Lightyear here," said Buzz, hurriedly.

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Chuckles shouted. "There is a robbery taking place at the bank, head over there now!" Woody started RC immediately after hearing the message. The engine came to life with a roar of power.

"We're on our way," said Buzz. He put the controller back in its holder and Woody sped the car down the street, the tyres screeched along the road causing people to stop and stare at the high-speed car.

"Our conversation still isn't over," said Woody, a warning tone in his voice. Buzz ignored him, focused on his job, and Woody continued to drive to the bank.

Two minutes later Woody brought RC to a halt outside of the bank. The doors were wide open, frightened workers had all rushed out and were looking up the road heading away from the bank. Buzz and Woody turned their heads in the direction all the people were staring at. Up the road was a truck with tarp at the back which sheltered the two men squatting down at the back of the truck, cheering and waving the money in the air. The back wheels on RC span as Woody put his foot down on the accelerator. They left the bank behind and sped after the robbers.

It didn't take long for the two men in the back of the truck to figure out they were being chased and they quickly alerted their driver of the truck and the truck turned and started to drive off road and out into the vastness of the land. Woody followed them. He was determined to get the hero points this time and he wasn't going to stop until he had caught the bandits.

"I think we should call for backup," said Buzz.

"Don't! I've got this," said Woody, firmly. Buzz glowered but Woody didn't notice as his eyes were focused on the truck in front.

The sun was starting to lower towards the earth four hours later when Woody had driven RC over many miles, away from any civilisation and into a deep canyon following the on the run truck. Buzz had tried the radio an hour ago when they entered the canyon but all he had received back was static. He tried it again now and still there was no answer.

"Woody we need to get out of this canyon so we can call for backup from a nearby town," hollered Buzz, over the noise of the engine. He was starting to get a bit concerned about the sheriff.

"We don't need backup," Woody yelled.

The two men in the back of the truck reached into the darkness of the covers and pulled out two guns. Buzz and Woody's eyes widened. Shots were fired and a couple hit the bumper on the front of the car and the roof. With one hand Woody reached for his own gun, on his belt, but another shot was fired and it smashed through the windshield and the bullet pierced itself in Woody's right shoulder. Glass scattered them and Woody let out an agonising yell as blood started to pour out from the wound.

"Woody!" shouted Buzz, alarmed at the yell.

The car swerved as Woody was unsuccessful to stay conscious and he ended up crashing RC into the rocky wall. Buzz was jolted forward and rocks from the cliff crumbled off and fell towards the car. One hit Buzz on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious also. The blury image he saw last was the truck reversing and heading back to the crashed car.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! XD**

**Reeves3.**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured in the Canyon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews TSWritersRUs, dragon1215, Mystique84, LilStarWriter, poetLaurie, DaisyGirl18 and dmwcool1 for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying the fanfic. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review at the end and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

A throbbing pain swirled around Buzz's head when he came to. He opened his eyes slightly and could make out rope coiling itself around his body. He blinked and focused his eyes on the rope and saw he was tied tightly to a chair. Raising his head Buzz saw he was in the middle of a large cavern with rock for walls. An old light hung from the ceiling, swaying lightly, and the wires edged around the dark orange stone.

'_The canyon,'_ he thought. The memories rushed back to him and he squinted as his thoughts caused his head to hurt more. An archway led out into another room which had a lot more light than the room he was in. He could hear voices in that room but couldn't make out what they were saying. In the room he was in were bags full with money, solid gold bars and sticks of dynamite. He raised an eyebrow and tried to wriggle out of the binds but they were too tight.

"About time you woke up," said a voice behind him. Buzz jumped and turned his head around to see Woody locked up in an elevator shaft. His shoulder was still bleeding and it had soaked his shirt in blood and the skin on his face was very pale.

"Where are we?" Buzz groaned.

"In an old mine, this elevator used to go down into it and miners used to dig for gold until they emptied the lot out. I'm guessing it's now the bad guy's hideout," said Woody.

"You don't say," said Buzz. Woody narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look, get out of the rope and get over here to break the lock then we can get out of here," said Woody. Before Buzz could try again to escape from the bonds trapping him against the chair, footsteps started to make their way into the room.

Three men entered the dimly lit space. Two of them carried pistols in their hands and acted like bodyguards to the man up front. Woody recognised the man immediately.

"Sid 'Dynamo' Phillips, I should have known," growled Woody. Sid, whose hair was black and full of grease, after not washing it for many years, smiled a toothy grin at Woody. Sid had been wanted ever since he was ten years old after blowing up a small store in the town of Elm. Since then he's been on the run and using dynamite to blow up houses and shops after robbing them, so gaining the nickname 'Dynamo'.

"Well howdy Sheriff. It's been a while, ain't it?" Sid asked, still wearing a smirk. The two men behind him gripped their guns.

"Who is this creep?" Buzz asked, looking over at Woody and jerking his head in the direction of Sid. One of the men behind Sid came forth and punched Buzz in the jaw. Buzz winced and his sweaty hair flopped forward over his eyes as he turned to glare up at the man. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"His name is Sid and he's been on the wanted list since he was ten," Woody informed. He came right up close to the bars to get a closer look at Sid. He kept a hand on his wound.

"What do you think of my hideout Sheriff?" Sid asked, walking up to the cage. "It's not the nicest place but it's a great place to store everything I need until I move it all next week and leave the country." He let out a hyper laugh and picked up a bundle of money from one of the bags and happily flicked through it. Woody scowled at Sid.

"This is the money from the bank robberies these past couple of months in the different towns. It's all been you!" he shouted. Sid grinned.

"Finally catching on, well done. It took you long enough," said Sid.

"I had a hunch. After all what kind of idiot robs a bank in broad daylight with lots of witnesses around?" Woody asked. Sid glared at him and Buzz listened to the conversation carefully.

"It's all part of the fun in tormenting you," said Sid, letting out another laugh. "Me committing a crime right in front of your nose and getting away with it, unlike some who were unfortunate to cross paths with you."

"If this is about me arresting your father-,"

Sid cut Woody off by letting out a yell. "He was innocent and you sent him to his death!"

Woody raised his voice just as loudly as Sid. "He raped and murdered women in the town I protect."

The two men glared daggers at each other before Sid turned away and walked back to his two body guards and spoke to Buzz.

"So you're Sheriff Pride's newest deputy eh? You're not worth anything to me, I might as well just kill you now," said Sid. He grabbed a gun off the man behind him and raised it to Buzz's forehead. Buzz's heart beat quickened and he closed his eyes, thinking of everyone who was important to him.

"Don't!" Woody yelled. Sid's black eyes looked up and Buzz's eyes snapped open. "He's worth more than you know. He's the son of the mayor in Sycamore City. He'd make quite a ransom," Woody lied. Sid's eyes brightened and he raised the pistol away from Buzz's forehead. Buzz's heart started to slow down and he swallowed. Woody smiled, knowing Sid would be dumb enough to fall for that.

"I almost made a big mistake then," said Sid. He pushed the gun back to the man behind him.

"You said you're leaving the country next week. Why not now?" asked Woody. "Surely you have all the money you need?"

"I've planned one more robbery. It'll take some hours to get there, we're in the middle of nowhere in case you haven't figured it out yet," said Sid.

'_That's why the radio wouldn't work,'_ thought Buzz. He continued to listen to Sid, thinking of a plan to escape from the canyon and he was sure Woody was doing the same thing and trying to get out as much information from Sid as possible.

"Once that's finished, I'll be loading up all the money in my truck and leaving this hell hole," said Sid. The two other men coughed and Sid rolled his eyes. "Billy and Chuck will be coming with me too."

"You won't get away with it Sid," snapped Woody. Sid just smirked.

"Oh yeah and what's an injured sheriff and a tied up deputy going to do about it? I've already busted out the radio in your vehicle. No one from the station will be able to track the car down."

Woody and Buzz's face blanched. If they were miles away from Elm and in the middle of nowhere, without the tracking device working in the car, they were trapped. Sid smiled feeling very pleased that he was causing all this distress to his captives.

"It's getting late. The boys and I will be sleeping in the next room. If you even try to escape. We'll shoot you," warned Sid. The three of them left the room and put up a large wooden plank to block the door, separating Buzz and Woody from Sid, Billy and Chuck.

Buzz twisted his hands that were behind the chair and tied up with rope that ran around his wrists. He looked over and saw Woody looking at his wound and grimacing.

"How's the shoulder?" Buzz asked. Woody didn't look at him.

"Painful," he muttered. Buzz nodded his head.

"It looks like you get your wish," said Buzz, regrettably. Woody frowned, wondering what Buzz was talking about. "I had a date planned with Jessie tonight...looks like I won't be going."

Woody remained quiet while his mind whirled with thoughts of Bo and Jessie for the first time since being captured. He wondered if they knew he and Buzz was missing yet and if they were worried. Guilt was also consuming him. If he hadn't been so determined to gain the upper hand on Buzz and claiming back the status as hero in the town, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I'm sorry," Woody said, quietly, and in a more determined voice though he said. "But we're going to get out of this." Buzz nodded; although he didn't quiet believe Woody's words. He heard three sets of snores coming from the other room and he spoke for the final time that night.

"Thanks for lying," he said. Buzz turned away and stared at the light slowly swinging from side to side above him. Woody slid down inside the small elevator that was barely tall enough for him and tried to get comfortable. He checked his injury and continued to put pressure on it, to slow down the bleeding.

"No problem," he grunted.

Meanwhile at Pride Ranch Jessie was checking the food that was cooking in the kitchen, when the phone rang loudly and she rushed to it. Outside it was dark and nearing the time Buzz was meant to be coming round. She kept a listen out for his truck while holding the phone close to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jess?" whispered a quiet voice.

Jessie frowned. It was Bo's voice but she sounded upset and extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked, immediately. She heard Bo sniff and stifle a sob.

"I g-got a c-call from C-Chuckles, W-W-Woody and Buzz's boss, from the station," said Bo, tearfully.

"Yeah?" asked Jessie impatiently, wanting Bo to hurry up and get to the point.

"Th-They're b-both missing. No one can find w-where they are," cried Bo.

Jessie felt her heart drop, the phone in her hand shook and she forced herself to take deep breaths to try and control the sudden rush of anxiety and worry that spread through her body.

"I'll be at yours in five minutes. Then we're heading to the station," said Jessie. Before she got an answer Jessie put the phone down and ran into the kitchen to switch off the oven and raced upstairs to put something suitable on. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her car keys and the shotgun from behind the plant and hurried to her car. She sat in the driver's seat and looked out the window to see the navy black sky full of stars.

'_Please be safe,'_she prayed. Jessie put her foot on the accelerator and sped down the long driveway, disturbing the horses and cattle from their sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I shall update when I can. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3. **


	6. Chapter 6: Back on your Feet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the characters you recognise. Billy and Chuck are my guys though. XD**

**Author's Note: Yippy! An update. It's quite long and I was expecting to put the escape in this chapter but it got to long so the escape will be the next chapter! **

**Thank you to TSWritersRUs, LilStarWriter, liloapril and dmwcool1 for the reviews on the last chapter. Also thanks for the faves and alerts. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Twenty four hours passed inside the canyon but it felt a lot longer to Woody and Buzz. Miles away a rescue party searched the grounds for them but so far nobody had found anything to do with the two men. Neither had Woody or Buzz been aloud any food or water all day. Sid, Billy and Chuck continuously ate in front of them merely for their own enjoyment at seeing caged Woody and tied up Buzz suffer.

Outside it was dark and a lone wolf howled searching for food for its cubs. In one room inside the canyon Sid, Billy and Chuck all slept clutching their pistols. The plank of wood had been put up again, separating the room off between them and Woody and Buzz.

Buzz licked his cracked lips which must have been for the thousandth time that day alone. The heat that spread through the canyon was unbearable. His throat was parched and his head felt heavy. The bounds around his writs were starting to rub against his skin as he tried to break out of them every now and then. He heard Woody groaning behind him and he turned his head in the darkness to try and make out Woody's figure.

"What are you doing?" Buzz whispered.

"Taking the bullet out," hissed Woody. Buzz frowned.

"Is that a wise idea?" Woody refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I can feel it every time I move my arm. It hurts so I'm taking it out!" argued Woody. Buzz kept his mouth closed and cringed at the sounds of Woody digging into the bullet hole in his shoulder to fish for the bullet. Buzz focused on his thoughts and realised that if he was still working at Star Command he would be out of a situation like this by now. It made him realise how powerless he was without being in his Space Ranger suit. What was he thinking? Becoming a Deputy? He couldn't do this job. Being a Space Ranger was the only thing he knew best. An uncomfortable feeling of guilt pitted in his stomach and he frowned. He was startled out of his thoughts by a yell from Woody as he pulled out the bullet.

"Darn now it's bleeding again," complained Woody.

"Told you, you shouldn't have taken it out," said Buzz. He felt something small and hard hit him on the back of his head as Woody threw the bloody bullet at him. The plank of wood blocking the door opened up, the light switched on above them and the man Woody and Buzz had come to know as Billy entered the room.

"What's goin' on in 'ere?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his unshaven beard. Woody and Buzz refused to answer so Billy sat down on the floor and kept his eyes on them.

"Fine you don't say anythin'. You're dead men anyway," Billy grunted, smirking. Buzz looked back at Woody, his blue eyes bright and Woody looked just as nervous. More guilt clouded Buzz's mind. '_If I could only get out of these binds!'_

"And don't think abou' gettin' some ideas abou' escaping. Just make your death more painful," continued Billy.

"As painful as listening to you?" snapped Buzz. Billy narrowed his eyes and pulled out his pistol and kept in his lap.

Woody didn't fall asleep, he was to busy coming up with a plan to escape while he kept his shirt pressed against his bleeding wound. He watched Buzz's head droop now and again as he started to fall asleep, only to be wakened by nightmares a couple of minutes later. Billy, even though he was on watch, fell asleep quite quickly with the gun still sitting in his lap.

Six hours later light started to flood the canyon and Sid and Chuck walked into the prisoner's room to see everyone asleep. Sid kicked Billy awake and the sound of Billy's startled yell woke up Woody and Buzz. Woody checked his shoulder and was pleased to see it had stopped bleeding but he was feeling sick. His skin was starting to feel clammy and cold, even though the air was searing.

Another day went by for Buzz and Woody, who were being kept on constant watch, once again they went a day without any food or water. Billy drove the truck to the nearest town to fill it up with petrol, Sid was constantly checking maps and Chuck was wiring up the dynamite. He purposely did it in front of Woody and Buzz, which caused their hearts to beat faster in their chests with the fear that it might blow up.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning for Deadwood. Judging by the maps it'll take two hours," said Sid, in the other room.

"Understood," said Chuck.

"Bo's mother lives in Deadwood," Woody muttered.

"What was that?" Chuck snapped, as he and Buzz looked up at Woody.

"Nothing," said Woody. He was even more determined now to stop Sid and to escape out from this place. He took off his hat and placed his head in his hands, constantly thinking of a way for him and Buzz to escape but to stop Sid, Chuck and Billy at the same time.

Over in the Elm news of Woody and Buzz being missing had spread like wildfire across the whole region and everyone was on the lookout for the two of them. There was more activity by the station where Woody and Buzz worked. There were only four other people working at the station as well as Chuckles. The chief ordered the two Sheriffs and two deputies to drive in the wilderness to see if they came across anything clues. So far they had radioed back with nothing.

Jessie hadn't stop searching from when she and Bo finishing speaking with Chuckles in his office at the station. She drove to Sycamore City, an hour's drive away, then to Tombstone Town and Riders Way which were half an hour away, all the people she questioned didn't have any leads. Each time she drove back to her town feeling defeated. Bo was helping the town villagers search the border. As soon as she saw Jessie returning, she quickly hurried over to give her sister in law a hug and asked if she had any news.

"Nothing. Any luck here?" Jessie asked. Bo shook her head.

"The only thing we have still is the people at the bank saying they chased after the robbers in their car in the direction of Riders Way. The Sheriff's who were on border patrol never saw their car enter the town," said Bo. A tear slipped down the two girls cheeks and Jessie shook her head. '_It no use crying_,' she thought.

"They'll be found Bo. Woody's smart, and whatever situation there in, I'm sure he'll figure out a way to get out of it," said Jessie, encouragingly. Bo gave her a watery smile and they joined Bart and Betty with their three children as they walked around the town.

By nightfall Woody's plan was in place but so was Sid's plan. Sid and Chuck were going to leave for Deadwood in the morning to rob the bank while Billy stayed on guard to watch over Buzz and Woody and the rest of the money.

"And when we're back, we'll kill you two," said Sid, pacing the floor in front of Buzz.

"So you're not holding us for ransom?" Woody asked.

"Why would we when we have all the money we need? I just want to see you lose against me before you die," said Sid. He laughed menacingly and strolled out the room with Billy to get some sleep. Chuck sat on the floor, his back leaning against the rocky wall and he watched Buzz, who was staring at his lap and Woody who was looking around the room.

The time ticked by and Woody kept himself awake. Two hours passed and the snores from Sid and Billy could be heard in the next room. When he heard Chuck starting to softly snore, he grinned and got down on his knees in front of the bars inside the shaft he was locked in. He didn't notice his hands shaking.

"Buzz!" hissed Woody. He watched Buzz shake his head and he turned round to look back at Woody.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a plan to get out of here. But I'm going to need your help," said Woody. Buzz looked away rom him.

"What's the point? I can't get out of the rope holding me to this chair," said Buzz. Woody frowned.

"Yes you can, and you can break the lock on this cage and we'll stop Sid and get out of here," said Woody.

"I can't Woody. I failed," Buzz's eyebrows knitted together as he said those words. In his mind he pictured himself in Star Command's swimming pool and saying those words to Mira.

"Failed?" questioned Woody, feeling confused. "It's my fault we're in this mess. You were right; we should have called for backup when you said we should." Buzz shook his head.

"It's not that. I failed being a deputy. I was never cut out for a job like this-,"

"What are you talking about? You're a great deputy!" said Woody, honestly. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Says the guy who can't trust me," said Buzz.

"Because you haven't given me the whole truth yet," argued Woody. Buzz turned around again and narrowed his eyes at Woody.

"I am not hiding anything!" he growled. Woody shook his head and clung onto the bars, squishing his face against them to get a better look at Buzz.

"I know you are and do you know how I knew you were hiding something?" he asked, feeling confident. Buzz kept quite and he continued to frown, listening to Woody as he started to speak again. "As soon as I reached for that piece of paper in the back of the car you tried to make a grab for it. That clearly told me that you thought something was on there about you that you wanted to keep secret."

'_Damn' _was all Buzz could think. His eyes widened briefly and his mouth hung open slightly.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Woody asked, gently. Buzz sighed and squeezed his eyes tight shut as the memories flooded into his mind.

"I used to work at Star Command," he said.

The snores around the room covered up Woody's gasp. He gaped, wide eyed at Buzz. He had heard about Space Rangers from Star Command coming down to take over a lot of law enforcement jobs, making a lot of people on Earth out of work. He never would have guessed that Buzz worked for Star Command and Woody knew Chuckles wouldn't hire someone who had worked up in space.

"I-,"

"Before you say anything, let me finish," said Buzz. Woody nodded his head mutely. "I'm not from Earth, that's why you couldn't find any records of my birth. I'm from the planet Morph. All my life I grew up wanting to fight the evils in space and become a hero and I did just that. I was the youngest person ever to qualify as a Captain and I wrote half of the regulations in the Star Command manual. After U graduated my parents moved from Morph to another planet called Capital Planet. It's a place where the Galactic Alliance hold there meetings and because of that, it gets a lot of attacks from enemies."

Buzz paused to catch his breath and Woody continued to listen intently.

"I didn't want my parents to go there as they were safe on Morph. I had this huge argument with my father one night about it and I ended up blocking them both out of my life." Buzz swallowed the lump in his dry throat. Woody thought about his own parents when they moved to Verdentia. He had wanted them to stay safe on Earth, away from all of Star Command and its business in amongst the stars, but they had gone anyway. Ignoring his warnings and choosing to live life on another planet Star Command protected, over him. Woody shook his head and continued to listen to Buzz while Chuck carried on sleeping.

"A year being a Captain, a man named Zurg decided to try and blow up a planet, if I hadn't stopped him in time and that's where our rivalry began. He would always try and do something evil and I would always be there to stop him. Then, just over a year ago, he finally won. He kidnapped my parents and if I had stayed in touch with them, I would have known he had got them. I was so livid I wanted to kill him, which isn't what we do at Star Command. We always arrest the people we go after. I left my crew mates back in my spaceship and I went down to the planet and I foolishly walked straight into his trap. While I was travelling down there, Zurg's henchmen boarded the rocket that contained my crew members. Zurg gave me a choice me make. Save my parents or save my crew."

"I went for my crew. On my way back up I ordered another rocket to fly to Zurg's home planet and get my parents out of there safely but they were to late," said Buzz. "I was later fired for being to emotional involved when it came to Zurg. I wanted -want- to kill him and that was against Star Command regulations. My parents died because I failed them. I failed being their hero, I failed being their protector and I failed being their son."

Woody could feel how much Buzz blamed himself and it made him think about what an arse he had been to Buzz these past few weeks. '_After what he had been through, he had to put up with me_,' thought Woody.

"Buzz, no one should be put in that position and you did what you thought was best at the time. I bet your parents were real proud of you. But Buzz, even hero's fall sometime but you know what they do? They get back up on their feet again and win."

Buzz remained quiet but he listened to what Woody was saying.

"Right now we are stuck in this canyon and death is likely to come if we don't escape and take down Sid and his two cronies while we're at it. I'm sorry for being a pain in the neck to you for the past few weeks but I need your help. I know you don't think that there's any point but there is Buzz! People in Elm need us Buzz, we protect them, we look after them and so far we haven't failed them, have we?" Woody asked.

"No," Buzz mumbled.

"No! But if we don't get out of here, we will fail them. The town needs us Buzz, Bo needs me...and Jessie needs you," said Woody. Buzz turned his head and looked up to see Woody was giving him a smile. Buzz gave him a faint smile back.

"So how about getting out of those ropes deputy?" Woody asked.

* * *

**Now let's bust outta that canyon! YEEHAW! And don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **


	7. Chapter 7: Bustin' out the Canyon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Yay an update. Thank you to TSWritersRUs, dmwcool1, Michael C. Ryan, dragon1215, caralina100, liloapril, Cowgirl, rain1940 and LilStarWriter for the reviews. :) Keep them coming. **

**Do you know I have no idea where this story is going? I'm just writing what comes along, lol. **

**I shall update when I can, don't forget to leave a review and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

The golden rays from the sun shone down the canyon in the early morning like water rushing into a blocked river. A buzzard perched itself on a dead tree and stared down at the truck and three people who were standing outside it. What it couldn't see inside the mine was a man trapped in a lift while another man frantically twisted his hands bound in rope behind the chair and his legs tied together at the ankles.

"Hurry Buzz," Woody urged. Outside he could hear Sid, Chuck and Billy going over their plan once more and time was running out for Buzz to escape his bonds. Buzz gritted his teeth. If he heard Woody say that once more! He was going as fast as he could. They had gone over the plan of escape last night but the first task was to get out of the rope. The friction from the rope was burning his writs and he could feel blood starting to dribble down his fingers.

Buzz heard someones boots crunch on the ground and he heard Sid getting into the truck while Chuck got into the back with the dynamite and guns.

"That's it!" growled Buzz. Using his remaining energy Buzz rocked the chair back and then forwards and onto his tied up feet. He shuffled around and as fast as he could rammed into the rocky wall. He winced as his hands hit the wall but the back of the chair snapped and fell apart, loosening the rope. Woody grinned as he watched Buzz's hands came free and as he stepped out from the rope around his feet. However Billy walked into the room to see what the noise was. Woody noticed him before Buzz did.

"Buzz look out," Woody shouted. Buzz turned his head and saw Billy reaching into his holster to pull out his gun. Buzz hurried forward and, using the karate training he had at Star Command, quickly kicked the gun out of Billy's hand and grabbed the mans hand and threw him across the small room. Billy's head hit the wall and he fell unconscious onto the pile of money. Woody stared in shock and awe.

Buzz went over to Billy and pulled out a key from his pocket and hurried over to Woody and unlocked the cage. Woody stumbled out quite wobbly on his feet and Buzz had to catch him before he fell over.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked. His eyes briefly glanced over at Woody's bulled wound and he grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yes, now come on. Pick up that gun," said Woody. Buzz nodded and went over to the gun and checked it for bullets while Woody picked up the rope that had been wrapped around Buzz.

"Bill! What was that noise?"

Woody and Buzz looked up at each other as they heard Chuck enter the cove. They both quickly flattened themselves against the wall next to the entrance as Chuck walked in and looked around the room. Before he could yell Buzz had clonked him over the head with the handle of the gun and he fell flat on the floor.

"Do you think we should lock them in the cage?" Buzz asked. The first smile in days appeared on Woody's face and he nodded his head. Buzz lifted the men by the arms while Woody raised the legs; Buzz noticed the sheriff was stumbling around a lot as though he had too many shots of whiskey.

When Woody locked the lock and threw the key away in amongst the remaining dynamite Buzz asked him once more if he was up for this.

"For the last time, yes I'm fine," promised Woody. Buzz nodded his head, feeling unsure.

"Let's get Sid then. You still got the rope?" he asked. Woody raised it up and the two of them walked into the second room and poked their heads out the archway to see where Sid was. The brightness outside impaired Buzz and Woody's vision as their eyes adjusted to the light. They soon could make out Sid sat in the driver's seat of the truck, looking over the maps one final time and waiting for Chuck to get back into the truck.

"We'll sneak into the back. He'll think its Chuck," said Woody. Buzz nodded his head and the both of them rushed to the back of the truck and simultaneously climbed on. Buzz's eyes widened like saucers when he saw the amount of dynamite in the back.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Sid snapped from the front. Woody and Buzz exchanged a glance before Woody, in his gruffest voice mumbled.

"Yeah! Let's go." They breathed a sigh of relief as the truck rumbled to life and started to make its way out the canyon.

"Now what do we do?" Buzz asked Woody, as Woody was wrapping the rope around his chest, shoulder to hip, across his back and over his chest.

"Wait till we're out the canyon. The chances are likely that Sid has a gun on him so we'll use the next best thing," said Woody. Buzz frowned.

"What?" he asked. Woody lifted up a stick of dynamite and a box of matches and Buzz stared at Woody with an impressed, yet unbelievable, expression on his face. The two of them steadily held onto the truck as it went over rocks and bumps along the ground. After an hour they looked out from the open flaps and saw they were on a level surface now and out of the canyon. The sun was at its hottest air was burning.

Woody pushed open the box of matches and picked one out and shut the box back up. With a quick swipe along the edge, a flame appeared and he looked over to the opening where the back of the truck connected with Sid's compartment. On shaky legs Woody walked over to the opening while carrying the match and dynamite. Buzz watched anxiously as Woody ignited the fuse and tossed the match away quickly before pulling open the flap to reveal Sid.

"People don't like having their buildings blown up Sid!" Woody shouted before hurling the dynamite into the passenger seat. Sid barely had time to react to Woody before he spotted the lit dynamite. His face blanched and he swerved the truck around. Meanwhile in the back Woody hurried back over to Buzz and they stood at the back preparing to jump.

"This is the part where we blow up huh?" Woody asked. Buzz grinned confidently.

"Not today!"

Together they leaped from the truck and rolled across the scorching ground. They both groaned at the landing and managed to sit up to see Sid dive out from the driver's seat seconds before the truck exploded. Wheels and flaming debris landed around Woody and Buzz who shielded themselves and once parts had stopped falling from the sky they got up and went over to Sid. He was lying on the ground, clutching his ears and Buzz hoisted him up by his shirt. Sid opened his eyes and glared at the both of them.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" shouted Sid. With one glance at each other Buzz got the all clear from Woody before striking a punch across Sid's jaw. They dragged him over to a tree and with the rope Woody had kept they tied him securely to it.

"You can't leave me here!" Sid yelled as Buzz and Woody started to walk away. They turned their bodies round halfway and raised eyebrows at Sid.

"Once we get back to town, we'll alert the sheriffs of your presence here and they will come and get you," said Buzz.

"Unless the buzzards and wolves do first," said Woody. They left Sid screaming swears at them as they turned and started to walk away in the direction of which they hoped was Elm. Being in the sweltering sun and already dehydrated after not being able to ear or drink for days left Woody and Buzz with little energy to figure out where they were going.

"This is North right?" Buzz asked, pointing away from the sun. He looked at Woody who had gone extremely pale and was visibly shaking. He clutched his shoulder wound.

"I erm don't...a cactus? Hey...look, it's Bo," Woody mumbled feebly. Buzz looked up hopeful at some sign of rescue but he didn't see anybody. All there was for miles around was orange dry wasteland, dead trees, cacti and bushes. To busy searching for Bo, Buzz didn't see Woody collapse on the ground with a thud until he landed and Buzz quickly rushed over to him and rolled Woody over onto his back. Woody's eyes were flickering and he was mumbling incoherently.

"Bloody hell," Buzz exclaimed. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he brushed back his hair. He pulled away Woody's dry blood stained shirt to reveal the wound. It was red and swollen and Buzz realised it had become infected, which wasn't good news for Woody unless he got to a hospital soon.

Buzz was starving and thirsty. There was barely a drop of energy in his body but he wasn't going to let Woody perish in this wasteland. He rolled Woody back over on his front and lifted up his torso; the skinny man lay limp in his arms and was still mumbling. Buzz raised him to his feet and turned him around before getting low to the ground and slugging Woody across his shoulder. With his left hand he grasped Woody's arm and leg and raised himself back up, straining at the extra weight.

With each step, stumbling around in the wilderness trying to find civilisation, Buzz focused on seeing Jessie once more. It gave him the strength to keep his feet moving. He scowled at the horizon, the sun tormenting him with its endless heat. He must have walked for hours until his shaking muscles gave in and Woody rolled off his shoulders and Buzz collapsed onto his knees.

The dirt stuck to his face as Buzz lay down on the ground and his eyes stared unfocused on his hand next to him.

"Buzz..."

A groan escaped from Buzz's parched throat and his eyes gazed over his hand and saw a figure of a woman standing in a blurry haze.

"Mother?" choked out Buzz.

"You're in danger son."

"W-what...why?" asked Buzz feebly. His mother didn't answer and started to dissolve in the heat waves and Buzz lifted himself up with his arms.

"Mother! Where's dad? I've g-got to..."

Buzz fell back on the ground and his mother vanished to be replaced by four men dressed in sheriff outfits rushing over to his and Woody's aid.

"S-say sorry," moaned Buzz, before he closed his eyes and lay lifeless on the ground.

* * *

**Nice cliffhanger. :)**

**I shall update soon and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue and Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar.**

**Author's Note: First things first. I would like to say a big thank you to rain1940 on DeviantART for taking moments out of her time to draw some fanart for this fan fic and 20 Different Kisses. **

**If you haven't seen them follow the links, just take out the four spaces...**

**Deep in Trouble - http:/ /rain1940. deviantart. com/#/ d39ynes**

**After An Exhausting Workday - http:/ /rain1940. deviantart. com/#/ d3a68cy**

**Where could she be? - http:/ /rain1940. deviantart. com/#/ d3a8y6t**

**If you can't get them, the links will be on my fanfic profile.**

**They are all fantastic and I suggest you put her on your watch, if you are a member of DA, her art work is wonderful.**

**Also thanks to TSWritersRUs, Michael C. Ryan, liloapril, Elocinn, LilStarWriter, Cowgirl, rubybliels, poetLaurie and loveconquers1 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I have a bit of a path now to where this story is going so yay for that. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review and check out rain1940 artwork.**

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

'_Danger...you're in danger...A choice Buzz Lightyear...Zurg killed my parents...Father...Buzz, you're in danger... WAKE UP Buzz."_

With a sharp intake of breath Buzz snapped open his eyes and jumped. The words of so many voices in his dreams swirled around his mind. He raised a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes and stopped when he focused on his bandaged wrist.

Buzz looked round and saw he was lying in a bed, in a room he was unfamiliar with. A monitor was next to him and a wire was attached to his chest, healthy strong beats emitted from the machine while a green line bumped across the black screen. The room had two small windows on either side of him which had the sun shining through. Opposite him and in the far left corner was a wooden door that had a hospital sign on the door. In the other corner was a bathroom.

A smile appeared on Buzz's face. _'We've been rescued. I wonder where Woody is though?' _he thought as relief spread through his body.

He checked his body over and his injuries. Both of his wrists had been bandaged up and cream had been rubbed onto parts of his body where the sun had burnt him. The clothes he had been wearing were missing and someone had dressed him in one of his t-shirts and his dark blue tracksuit trousers.

'_Who got these out of my house?'_ he thought. He didn't have time to think of an answer as he heard the door open and Buzz looked across the room to see Jessie walk in. She looked tired and her hair was messily hanging loose. Their faces instantly brightened as they took in the sight of one another.

"Hey," greeted Buzz, grinning.

"You're awake!" Jessie yelled happily, before running over and wrapping her arms around his neck. Surprised by Jessie's actions Buzz lay stunned before gently wrapping his own arms around her, he glared up at the monitor as the beeps slightly quickened. Jessie pulled away and beamed at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"How do you feel? When did you wake up?" she asked hurriedly. She moved away and grabbed the soft chair by Buzz's bed and dragged it closer to his bedside before sitting on it.

"I woke up five minutes ago and I feel fine, a little sore but fine," said Buzz.

"The nurses said you'll probably feel sore because of the burns," Jessie explained. Her eyes turned serious before she asked. "What happened out there Buzz? Woody came back with a bullet wound in his shoulder-,"

"How is he?" Buzz interjected. Jessie softly smiled.

"He's still unconscious. He has an infection in his blood stream because of the bullet wound going septic but he's going to be fine. They said if you hadn't carried him back and he had been out there for one more day, they would have had to remove his arm," said Jessie. Buzz nodded his head but then frowned.

"How did you know I carried him?" he asked. Jessie smiled.

"The Sheriff's from Tombstone found you and before you collapsed, they saw you carrying Woody on your shoulders," said Jessie. "Thank you," she added quietly.

Buzz glanced at her. "Well I wasn't going to leave him out there...oh my god SID! How long have I been in here for? Did you find Sid? Has he been arrested?"

Jessie jumped back in her chair, a little startled at his outburst. "You've been in here since yesterday afternoon and yes they found Sid tied to a tree next to a burning truck. A few Sheriff's even followed the trucks path in the dirt and it led them to a cave in the canyon where they found a hell of a lot of loot and two men locked in a cage. They've been arrested along with Sid and as we speak the money is being taken back to the banks it was stolen from," said Jessie.

Buzz smirked. _'Sweet justice,'_ he thought.

"Is that where you and Woody were?" Jessie asked, gently. Buzz nodded his head and started to tell her about what happened from Friday afternoon when they had been captured by Sid, Billy and Chuck until he collapsed from exhaustion on the way back to Elm. Afterwards Jessie told him how he and Woody had been rescued and brought back to Elm.

"Oh and I got your clothes," said Jessie, smiling sheepishly.

"How did you get into my house? I locked the front door," said Buzz, raising an eyebrow. Jessie blushed furiously.

"Okay you have to forgive me for this. I noticed that one of the upper floor windows had been left open...so I climbed up and slipped inside," she said hurriedly. Buzz let out an amazed laugh and Jessie bit her lip.

"How did you even come up with an idea like that?"

"Well during my teenage rebellion years, I learned a few things about sneeking in and out of houses," said Jessie, guiltily. Buzz shook his head still not believing his ears. The more he found out about Jessie, the more he liked her. Jessie then explained about all the search parties around Elm, her trips to the nearby towns, when they got the call from Tombstone Town's Chief to say they had found Buzz and Woody and were being taken to Elm's hospital.

"I can't believe the whole town was out searching for us," said Buzz, in stunned surprise. He was sitting up now, with his pillow going length ways down his back so he could sit up comfortable. Jessie rested her arms on the side of his bed.

"Yeah, we were all concerned. Bo was stressing about Woody and I... and I-I was worried about you," said Jessie faintly. Their eyes met for a moment until Jessie looked down, her cheeks turning red as she blushed. Her heart jumped when she felt Buzz's rough hand gently cup her chin and lifted her head to look back at him. He leaned down and Jessie raised herself up on her arms while edging nearer. Before their lips touched, Buzz edged over more to whisper in her ear.

"You kept me going."

Jessie turned her head to the left and Buzz captured her lips with his. Jessie smiled against his lips as she felt his stubble tickle her chin, but she didn't mind, she just let her lips move with his. Buzz tucked a stray lock of red hair behind the ear he had whispered into before breaking away from Jessie.

"You missed our date Friday," murmured Jessie. Buzz grinned.

"You'll have to forgive me for that, I got a bit caught up in a canyon."

"Perhaps we can reschedule for next Friday?"

Buzz smiled sadly and he moved further away. "Jessie...before there's a date. I have to be honest with you about my past."

A curious look appeared on Jessie's face and she leaned back in the chair, her gaze never leaving Buzz's.

"What's the truth?" she asked. Buzz took a deep breath.

"I used to work for Star Command and I've only lived on Earth for a year."

Jessie blinked and then stared with raised eyebrows. Buzz watched her expression, trying to read her face as to what she was thinking inside her head.

"Well that's okay," she said plainly. Buzz lowered his head and then did a double take at the woman by his bedside.

"What?" Buzz cried, shocked. Jessie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What?" she repeated. "I said to you at your house that I was okay with Space Rangers. It's Woody you've got to watch out for."

"I already told him in the canyon," told Buzz. Jessie's eyes widened.

"What did he say?" she asked, leaning forward. Buzz launched into the story what he had told Woody in the canyon. Jessie listened with eagerness to begin with, wanting to hear stories about space, but when it came to Zurg, her excitement melted as she realised what a threat there was in the universe. When Buzz finished speaking, he remained quiet and Jessie reached out for his hand and held it gently. He smiled softly.

"I can't believe you had to go through that," whispered Jessie. "And Zurg is still out there, right now?"

"As far as I'm aware, I lost all contact with Star Command when I came down to Earth so I haven't heard anything."

"But can he come after you?" Jessie asked, fearfully. Buzz shook his head.

"He has no idea of my location, only my old team, Mira, Booster and XR know where I am and there is no way he can get it. They'll take that information to their deaths," said Buzz. Jessie nodded but still felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After they finished talking Jessie went to go check on Woody as Chuckles and two sheriff's entered Buzz's rooming wanting a full report now that he was awake. Buzz once again retold the story, missing out the parts where he confessed to Woody he used to be a Space Ranger. When he had finished, the three of them wished him a speedy recovery and left his room.

The next morning Buzz was allowed to leave the hospital after the doctors gave him the final once over to satisfy themselves that he was all well. It took another day for Woody to wake up and when he did, he was greeted by not only Bo but by his sister and friend.

"Well look who's finally decided to wake up," said Buzz. Woody glared at him over Bo's shoulder as she tightly hugged him.

"I know, you would think after being shot it would be a speedy recovery or something," said Woody, sarcastically. He grinned at Buzz who laughed and Jessie ran forwards to hug her brother as soon as Bo had let go.

On Friday evening as the sun was slowly lowering to the horizon. Woody was still in hospital and had Bo by his bed as they talked about wedding plans. At Pride Ranch and after a three course meal, Buzz and Jessie stood outside on the porch, holding each other and looking out down the drive and the surrounding land.

"There was something I forgot to ask you the other day when you woke up at the hospital," said Jessie. She raised her head off his shoulder as Buzz looked down at her.

"What would that be?" Buzz asked.

"Do you still want to go after Zurg?"

A dark shadow covered Buzz's features and his brows formed a frown and his blue eyes narrowed but only for the briefest of moments and he shook his head.

"No, I don't," he murmured. Jessie smiled and rested her head upon his shoulder once more and Buzz turned his head up to look at the darkening sky and spotted the first twinkling star to show.

One thought ran through his mind. _'But if I ever meet Zurg again, I will kill him.'_

**

* * *

**

Well hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.

**Reeves3. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth and Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Argh new profile layout, it's like a maze! Luckily I've found my way around to update this...FINALLY! Yes, sorry it's been a while that's because a) I've been busy and b) back stories are hard to write. **

**Thank you to FanFicAddict02, Michael C. Ryan, Cowgirl, TSWritersRUs, Elocinn, poetLaurie, liloapril, krystal-clearxo, LilStarWriter, P.A.W.07 and XxSpacexCowgirlxX for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**So like I said, this is a back story chapter but it's important so have fun reading. I shall try not to be so late with the updates next time. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

The once gleaming and immaculate world of Capital Planet was now a mere memory in the minds of all who had once lived there. Now it was bleak, dark and full of evil. Zurg had declared war on the planet six months ago using his latest weapon of destruction on the cities and towns. Space Rangers from Star Command had quickly come to Capital Planet's aid but were soon ambushed. Only a quarter of the Space Ranger's on the scene made it out safely. The others however were forced into slavery, along with the people on the planet, to build Zurg's new world.

Since those six months, many of Zurg's buildings had been built and Zurg was currently in his lair that he had forced the Space Ranger's to build, to his delight. However there was always something on the centre of his mind that took away that delight, like a flea lost in a dog's fur, it gnawed at his thoughts day and night. What bothered him so much was the fact that Buzz Lightyear was still alive!

A year ago his plan had been to murder Buzz's parents, give Buzz the choice to pick between his crew in danger or save his parents. Zurg hadn't expected Buzz to go for his crew, it stunned him briefly as he watched Buzz take off into space and back to his rocket, Zurg knew as soon as Buzz had gone, his plan had backfired.

He expected Buzz to go to Zurg's planet, Planet Z, and find his deceased parents in his former lair. During that time Zurg and his hornet robots would have captured Buzz's team and given them the same fate as Buzz's parents. Zurg remained in the house on Capital Planet and waited for a grief-stricken Buzz to make his way back to him where they would fight to the death. Instead Zurg watched his hornet robots been blow to smithereens by the Space Ranger's on board Rocket 42, before the rocket flew back to Star Command.

Zurg then waited. He knew that Buzz would soon figure out about his parents and Zurg waited, hoping, for his arch-nemesis to fly back to Capital Planet where the two of them would fight. But it never happened. On lookout at Star Command was his favourite, Agent Z, once a Space Ranger formally known as Warp Darkmatter. The call came through to say that Buzz Lightyear had been fired and gone into hiding, where though was unknown. Zurg was furious and in a fit of rage and a vain attempt to try and bring Buzz back, Zurg declared war on Capital Planet, but it didn't work.

So since then Zurg was focusing on his new plan to kill Buzz Lightyear, and this time, he wasn't going to fail.

The sound of his armour clanked as Zurg walked down the dark red metal made corridor. Steam hissed as it burst up through the gaps on the floors and in the walls before evaporating in the air. Zurg paid no attention to it and continued to make his way through the lair. The evil lair had many different rooms in the tall scaled building and right now Zurg was hurrying to the laboratory where his minions, the brain-pods, worked on different projects. Building weapons, designing new buildings and advancing the security systems around the planet.

Zurg approached the doors but before he entered inside a small grub made his way over to him with a hurried scuttle. The creature with two antennas, a hard shell on its back and was the colour of dark green, stopped in front of Zurg and cleared his throat.

"Your evil emperor, Agent Z is on his way back. He has the robot," the grub informed in its squeaky voice. He smiled at Zurg, hoping to get some praise from his boss after delivering good news.

"Contact him and tell him to put the robot in the torture room and makes sure he waits there with him until I arrive," snapped Zurg. The smile disappeared off the grubs face.

"Yes your evil emperor," said the grub. He gave a single nod of his head and swiftly scurried away. Zurg took a deep breath and entered the science lab. Brain-pod's moving around on their pincer like legs waved a quick good morning to him with their mechanical extending arms before getting back to work. Zurg made his way over to brain-pod 92 who was a specialist in working with DNA.

"Ah good morning, your evil emperor," said the brain-pod.

"Good morning 92," replied Zurg, in a false cheery attitude. The brain-pod gave him a questioning look. He was smart enough to know when Zurg was after something; after all, he was a brain. He pressed a button on his metal body, that kept his glass bowl from falling off, and a piece of paper printed itself out in a slit on his chest. He ripped it off and passed it to Zurg.

"I believe this is what you want," said the brain. Zurg stared at the paper and a smirk appeared on his face before he let out a haunting cackle that echoed throughout the room.

Meanwhile across several galaxies a badly dented rocket had just come into land at Star Command's launching bay. A group of Little Green Men, also known as LGM's, rushed up to greet the pilot and the second in command as they made their way across the bridge.

"Erm, what happened to 42?" one of the aliens asked, referring to the rocket. The Tangean Princess, Mira Nova, halted in front of them. Behind her was a nine foot tall dinosaur like beast with red skin, which went by the name of Booster, yet despite his dangerous look, he had a heart of gold.

"We were towing a shuttle that had broken down at Orion's belt when Agent Z attacked us," explained Mira. Her ranger suit was ripped in several places and had a couple of scorch marks burnt into it.

"And he took XR!" Booster cried, fretfully. Mira's bright blue eyes filled with regret. She took over as Captain from Buzz a year ago and it was her duty to make sure her crew was safe and now she had let one down.

"We need to see Commander Nebula urgently. Is he in his office?" Mira asked. The LGM's nodded their heads, their single antennas at the top of their heads wobbled back and forth at each nod.

"How soon can you fix 42?" asked Booster. The LGM's gave the ship a look over from where they standing and frowned.

"It depends how much damage has been inflicted inside. The earliest should be tomorrow morning," a LGM informed. Both Mira and Booster let out a groan of irritation. After Agent Z had left with XR, the both of them had planned on following but the rocket had been damaged more than they had initially thought and had no choice but to return to Star Command to get it fixed. Now, they needed it to be up and running as soon as possible so they could go and raid Capital Planet to find XR and take down Zurg once and for all. But before they could go, they needed one vital person to fly with them, they needed their old Captain back, and that was going to take a lot of persuasion to Commander Nebula.

"Come on Booster. Let's go see the Commander," said Mira.

"Right away Mira," Booster replied. The two of them ran out the launch bay and found the nearest lift to take them to the top floor where the Commander's office was. As they were raised higher, Booster gazed at a planet in the distance.

"Mira?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes Booster?" Mira looked up at Booster.

"What if Buzz doesn't want to come back?" he asked worriedly. Mira's eyes widened briefly and she shook her head.

"He'll come back Booster. If not to take on Zurg but to help rescue XR," she said, positively. Booster nodded his head and smiled slightly just as the lift door swivelled open. They walked down the corridor and were inline of the Commander's office door but it was being guarded by two Space Rangers. The door had a hand recognition lock on the front which only the Commander could open.

"We need to see the Commander," Mira informed them both.

"Commander Nebula is currently in a meeting with Madam President. We can't allow you to go in there until the meeting is over," said one of the Space Rangers.

"Nick, this is urgent!" pleaded Mira. She looked over at the other Space Ranger. "Daniel please, we have to see him."

"Sorry Mira, but you're not allowed to go in there," said Daniel. Mira gripped her hair in frustration and let out a growl. Then she stood up straight, a sneaky smile on her face and she grabbed Booster's hand and dragged him forward with her. Using her Tangean power, known as Ghosting, she easily slipped herself and Booster through the wall and into the Commander's office, leaving Nick and Daniel gaping after her.

In the dimly lit office room the Commander sat behind his hover desk and Madam President was seated opposite him.

"Mira, warn me first if you're going to do that before going ahead with it," Booster groaned. At the sound of Booster's voice, Madam President and Commander Nebula stopped talking and looked over at the two intruding Space Rangers.

"Now what is goin' on here? Didn't the guards outside tell you this meetin' was private?" Commander Nebula yelled, standing up from his chair. Madam President sat quietly, unimpressed by the unprofessional behaviour, and she listened to the conversation.

"We're sorry Commander but this is im-imperative," said Booster.

"XR has been kidnapped by Zurg," Mira informed.

"What?" The Commander shouted surprised. Not certain if he had heard correctly the first time.

"Agent Z attacked us and he managed to get XR. He left in the direction of Capital Planet," said Mira. The Commander went quiet. XR really did get on his nerves at times but he knew the robot considered him as a father figure because he had, unintentionally, signed the form to allow the LGM's to build XR, thus giving life to him. Over the years the Commander had come to carry a soft spot for XR.

Mira walked up to Commander Nebula and spoke up.

"Commander with your permission, Booster and I would like to take a small rocket to Earth and bring Buzz back," she said. Commander Nebula frowned and Madam President raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not. He was discharged for being emotional involved. Until we win this war against Zurg, Buzz isn't coming back." Mira balled her hands into fists and she shook with anger.

"Zurg will only fight Buzz!" she shouted, causing the other three people in the room to jump.

"Watch the level of your voice Ranger. Remember who you're talking to!" Commander Nebula warned. Mira shook her head.

"No! It's been a year and Zurg has had the upper hand for too long, it's time he was stopped. He's captured thirty space rangers, enslaved the citizens of Capital Planet or forced them to move away, including you Madam President, and he's planning something big, something evil. We need Buzz to fight him. He's our only hope to defeat Zurg," said Mira. Booster nodded his head in agreement as he was nervous to say anything out loud.

The Commander was still shaking his head.

"You don't understand..." he muttered. Booster and Mira frowned.

"What don't we understand?" Booster asked feeling confused.

"I can't divulge that information to you. Its top secret," said Commander Nebula. Mira opened her mouth but someone else spoke up before her.

"Tell them," said Madam President. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, two with admiration and the other with shock.

"W-We can't," stuttered the Commander.

"As Head of the Galactic Alliance, I order you Commander to tell them" Madam President said sternly. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Commander Nebula gulped.

"Alright, alrigh'. Booster, Mira under no circumstances are you allowed to communicate this information with anybody! Do you understand?" said the Commander.

"Yes sir," Booster and Mira replied simultaneously. The Commander sighed deeply and spoke.

"Frank Lightyear wasn't Buzz's real father," he said. Mira gaped and Booster gasped. "Buzz's real father was a Space Ranger called William. He was one of the finest Space Ranger's we've ever had here, before Buzz of course, and it was at Star Command where he met Buzz's mother, Florence Lightyear."

"Florence was a reporter and had come to get some news about the missing people on Sitka 7. The person she interviewed was William...and his sidekick," said Commander Nebula.

"Who was his sidekick?" Booster asked. Commander Nebula sighed.

"Ezekiel Gruz. You'll know him now as Zurg." Booster passed out backwards with a loud thud that shook the floor and Mira stared at her boss in shock.

"That's not possible. Zurg can't have worked here! There would be files on him-,"

"We got rid of all evidence to prove he had even stepped foot inside of Star Command. He was William's best friend here, a funny bloke and he always played pranks on him but Will didn't mind at all. Everyone thought he was a good, humorous and smart lad. No one could have considered the notion of thinking he would become the man he is now," explained Commander Nebula. Booster slowly sat up from the floor.

"Zurg also fell in love with Florence but Florence loved William and after ten months of being together, they decided to get married. No one at the time knew she was pregnant and unfortunately the wedding never happened. Zurg was jealous and he wanted revenge on William for stealing his chance to be with Florence. Zurg murdered William and when Florence found out, she went into hiding under Star Command's protection and when Buzz was a year old, she met Frank. When they got married, Florence made him change his surname to Lightyear and pretend to be Buzz's real father because she couldn't bear to tell Buzz the truth about his real father and the man who killed him. We can't be sure if Zurg knows that Buzz is William's son, the fact that they're archenemies now is coincidental."

Commander Nebula finished speaking and Madam President, Booster and Mira sat in silence.

"Unbelievable," Mira murmured.

"So Buzz doesn't know any of this?" Booster asked. Commander Nebula shook his head.

"No and I'm refusing your request to bring Buzz back. XR is a strong Space Ranger and he won't give up without a fight. Mira, Booster, I want you to carry on with your jobs as normal. I know you want to rescue XR but it's too dangerous. I don't want to lose anymore fine cadets," said Commander Nebula, softly.

Mira and Booster glanced at each other and slowly nodded their heads in agreement to the Commander's words.

Back on Capital Planet the door to the torture room zoomed up with a 'whoosh' as Zurg entered the space inside. He scanned the room and saw Agent Z, with his mask off revealing his blue skinned face and dark scowl. Zurg ignored him because in the centre of the room was a small robot secured to a wall by chains. XR narrowed his eyes at Zurg and opened his mouth to complain.

"I don't know what game you're trying to pull but kidnapping me during a rescue is-,"

"Shut up you worthless piece of tin!" snapped Zurg. XR went quiet and listened to Zurg as he continued to speak.

"You are going to give me the answers I require robot. If you do not cooperate, you will be subjected to the highest amount of torture." From the side of the room Warp grinned and flexed his robotic arm that had been made into a weapon of all sorts of ammo.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," retorted XR. Zurg gave a glance at Agent Z and he grinned deviously before pushing a button on the control panel in front of him. Bolts of electricity passed from the chains and straight into XR. Without any mercy Zurg watched as the robot writhed in pain, yelled out and twisted and struggled against the chains. After a couple of minutes Zurg called Agent Z to stop and Warp took his finger off the button.

Zurg stepped closer to XR and brought his face equal to XR's.

"Now tell me robot. Where is Buzz Lightyear?"

"I'm not authorised to give that information to you," XR said, disdainfully. Zurg narrowed his eyes and the action was repeated on his helmet and the red visor glared at XR.

"Very well, I shall get my brain-pods to dismantle you and remove your memory chip," said Zurg, simply. XR smirked at him.

"My memory is protected by passwords placed by Star Command-," Zurg scoffed, cutting off XR.

"I can access those passwords easier than you can call out for help." XR circular eyes turned to slits.

"Then why do all this to me if you can just get them like that?" he asked. Zurg smirked.

"Because torture is more fun," he said. Zurg gave the hint to Agent Z and he pushed his hand down on the button again, giving XR jolt after jolt of pain.

"What do you want from Buzz?" XR said agonizingly, after Agent Z removed his fingers off the button. Zurg glanced at Agent Z, and Warp raised his eyebrows at his boss, then Zurg turned back to XR.

"I'm going to make Buzz Lightyear evil," he announced. There was silence in the torture room, so quiet you could have heard a feather drop, until XR burst out laughing.

"In case you forgot Zurg, your evil ray had no effect on Buzz so I don't think it's going to work this time round," said XR, still chortling.

"I won't be using the evil ray on him this time tin-can," XR stopped smiling. "For you see, Buzz Lightyear is already evil." Zurg held up the piece of paper he had received from the laboratory and watched XR's face drop as he read what was on the paper. Zurg grinned, victoriously, and said with a voice so deep and evil, it sent a chill down XR.

"It's in his blood."

* * *

**Whose more evil, me or Zurg? :P Muahahahaha. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
